The avdentures of Luenessa
by stevethevampanezelord
Summary: A story about my oc Lunessa :  3 3 She gets to meet lots of people from amazing storys!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Eridan sat on his bed with such fucking horrible hipster clothes, tapping at his laptop, waiting for a reply... He looke at his wallppr, it was tpicture of lunessa, but somehow she had a dickboner. Lunnnesa was sein with mrluxia in te but he luved it it was so sexxxxy. suddenlee his brite pink pone gaveee a ring showin' somewhore texted him. It was nnagatoe it sed "yo, i wana do you you but if u cum over

brng Lunessia" Marlusie sed "no!111111111111111111one ilunesa is doin e in the but wit hr dick its gigantic its sexy i'm tellin you this wile shes stile inside of me" arluxia suled.  
>suddnee oot off no lunsides beset frend sunsprakle or suny hu is relly gud riter cam "omg hai dere marlusha! :333 kawwaiii desssuuu neeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~~" marlusia sshuid "oh hy sunni, hw is deth the kd in the but,ys he big?Lool" Then Erldan farted and marlxi herd it cu it was so lud areden crie cuz he want lunnsa to do him in the but butt nao hes wood neevr luv heim.<br>airden den cred fiveever, butt suddenlee jamzee entered the rom with gaygo.

: gmzy den loked at airyden nd ylled " why r u crie? usssually dis tym of day te masturbait to pitres of lunyeisa!" Thein azananadara cam were marluxoi and luniewsa wre butsexin an sed "Lol luneissssa u are a mary sue. in eed a mary sue to sacrfize to bring bakk zaaarooos!111111111111111!one" lunsseies sed "im no a mary sue i hae so many flaws but not really im erfectt"  
>aaaaaazzndray flyped hys hurr and glured ath lynesya und sudd " butt u aur liek so purty, und i um so purdy butt u dindt sexxxx my uppp T-T" Den dmbldur waked in as he ws liek " i wuv you lunnesha, i m nt gai, and never wyll b, i wanna do u all nyt, in the buttt, and i wnt to eet yor cum,yur pereereffect bby, i relly rellie luve u, wille yo merry me?".<p>

asaxzandararara sed "no u cant mirry her aim gonig to sarcface here to birng xars back uz he is the uke to my seme, the bela to mai edwararard, the dike to my Lucius buyt" he garebd luenssa lunsesa skiped a long in teh halwais wit a pwetty flour then shei noticde jamzee und derpiden makin' out, she scrummed und druw oot too BOOTIFUL "characters" forz jamzee und derpiden. den eridniadan loootkd at snny, and den he cried again "oh nooo!noone wase sapotosted to now dat jamzy is me sex toy, sicne lunnsisa wyll nevere luv me,nao i will have to raep u"

gamzzie den put hys huge purlpl duck insside sonnie and puyplurle cu flew EVERYWYERE! As areeyn ped on soony she siad "ait! unlssa is ein trouble tu mus sav her den shell love u theres hopes." games took his pens out of soonies and plogized "im sry i thot u had ronged my byfrend as jamzee wulked op too the yong blondeeeee ocay numed "cleisit", hee sud "hok.'

azznananssardara den tooook lunyshya 2 the bacemint nd tyed her too the celeeling, she loked sexxy bcase she was nackd, and her dyke was hugeeeeee,azanaanrda den sid " u lok seexi nackd,butt ii wyll styl kile you, mwahahaahahahaha!11" Luninsha bagn to criy "wi azananananadara? i thout u luffed me. i bet i louk better naekd haning form teh rapeters tahn yu do" azanadrrra sed "No wai i wsa ractising then thosand years in pramid fro tis momnet. He tuke off his close was so seeexxxy nacked but not as sey as lunissssa and his deck was smalar dna he tyed himslef up to the rafeterers and sed 'see i luk beter butt nowo were boht ted up yu fool she sed "its al prat of paln" azazanaarda didnt belive her.  
>at teh dime' john und duve wur sensing dat azaydradra was gone. dey were surpred<p>

" duve, luts go chuck dis uut'  
>" nu john i iz wanna tay wit u"jon den lookeded at dive ud sed" byut dyve, i cnt, i needs to shee anzanansrnsdra, i dnt luv u, butt lyt me raep u for luls" den dayve loiked at him and sed" of its u i wll let u nd oonly u reape e in teh bute" den jone raped dyvie, it ws fun. NAGEto cem to lusisisnessa to savvv her but den aanazadrda kiled him sed 'hes ded 4 reel 4 evar he wont cuum bac not eevn if cibi nekko kitesooney todler amdimre from sahlam knig cumc tu savv.<p>

Elfeman den wet too airidien n sayed " I wan help yuou shave lunessaiis" wen she said dis her huje boobbies juggled like starweberry jeelo in a urfkwake it waas reply " but den lunecsesaaca myght luv u and not my!" airiadanya loked sad. "u see, shee is so boutifull an sexxi and perrrfeet. she ecven savvedb babu kitens ffom deff when tre on firbe almots dye. She si so smatr too she nows everting wit her lon blondeee heir wiht pikn and pruple higlits and sparkimnh pnik eyees and hug deck. her nboobtitmelo nd s are huggees to. Shes perferet"

Ayredyian, gamse, and eleefman den go to a shope, dey wat to bye looooooots of weepone to savve lunicisiai.  
>dey at the shop nowe,ten shopperssone sed " u nede muney to buiy weapone" den they sad, tey didnot bryng , elfmain aid" i guve you blewjobe inseseat?" and she shoooke her ereecte bonertitties in hises saiye ok. u now gete free epypic tings, lyke, a HUGE gune tat shoot spickeyed nunuchukus, an arrowe sord, und an swisseurmy nife gurenaide. ayreident pistbupmed games. sudly, chib neeku kitsuint tolder amidrZamre came sed i use mei magik powerrs 2 hlep cuz lunkisv is my moter!111! erdine, gamers and eflmane and shoepero nns gapsed "no wai!11111111111!"<br>Wat wile hapen n ao?:::::;;;;;!

Lyuncseysa loook at teh coprse, den sed "i tink he wood loke nise hangining frome raifytares 2! butt no as sexii ass me and mye HUGEEEE dicke"  
>aznanandanrar4ya sed "no he haivve tinyee dicek, i see it LOTSE befoir!i evyne toucheded ite looots byfour" lunisews luked at asadazatrav wit sureprize. den Edwared Eelrick cam sed lwet lunisaesa go buvc\t jone ad daveri cam behnid him wit serpris buterap dna kiled. but lunsesesesi sang<p>

'oh sparkelpoo, woolly doo, luncessia a wessia edewared dead, flour meet head, oh cessia a wessia rivre son is scarredc wnats momma hom soon cum bake to lif edewerd don leave amdimaru wateuing lubncessia, wessia comands u a wessia"  
>wow edewera cum back to lif aliv he gop bak to aplfphones. jone sawe nayagtoe ded no the flour, den he tacke the clotjhes ofe,den raped ine the bytue,den hang nagatoi frome rayfteirs too. den joihn sed" oh aznaannndnara! u almoste loike as gd as lunecscaiisaiacai hanging! ites gyving me a HUGEE dykeboner!" dieve lookied ate luncesiaaisiaisaicia and tough she wase sexiii quene! he got hyuge dikeboner 2!<p>

Thyn teh waesome taem of heroo gyus (u no. felmanke, 


	2. Chapter 2

bettusexin dykboner bonertilties 


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan, Gamzee and Amidamaru skipped through the valley with thekir new weapons. They fought all the bad guys that tried to kill them to get 5t=o LOunessa and then they had sex with each other.

EridN GRABBED gamzee tentabulge and puit in his muoth. amidamaru went waway cuz hes too little to sex. lol. he went to equestria andb passionately made out with all the ponies raindbow dash twilkight sprakle fluttershy applke jack and rarrty. then he frenched celestiea until she loved him and she went to help but first they had to goi to azeroth to fight the forsaken!1111 oh no what wile happen

emeanwile eridan and gamioze where still sexing, itwas so HOOOOOOOOOOT theyre boners where as big ad a BUILDING , den ariel the little meirmaid came to sex them too because she likes sex with aleins , fuck princes who needs them,she also donesnt lioke bardfs, they SUCK, she then sucked there tentabouvleges until pruyple cu flew into her eyes and hair and ears and fins and mounth, den they moved because they have shit to do, da sexxx was done FOR NOW,.

amidamaru went to lordaeron where sylvanas windrunner was sorrounded by guards. amidamaru udsed his chibi neko kitsune shinigami origami desu ne powers to kill the guards because they were meanies who hated him because they made him cry they were evilo. slyvanas went into portal oh no!

the portal went to Azzanadra from runescape where he had kidnapped Lunessa. Azzanadra said, "Ah, Sylvanas, just in time! Get me down from here now!" but Sylvanas said, "No, Azzanadram, You and I both love Zaros greatly, but it csn wait. You are naked and I want you now" She took of her close and for fourplay, she pit her bonnerclitoris into her nipple and masterbaited. then she put her4 bonnertitties and her bnonerclitty into azzanadra's belly button. he came.

azanadras cu whent into EVERY crack of the boulding, slyvanas loled, beachause she was so horny. she took her bonerttitles and suck in in anazanrdas mouth, and den made them shake while theyh where still in there, azanzadra liked it ALOOT.

Sylvanas the banshee queen looked at Lunessa. She said, "I'm bishexual. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. John and Dave are most certainly Homosexuals, correct?" Azzanadra nodded. "THen make them buttsex while hanging from her while she hangs from the rafters" Lunessa said no but Jon and Duvers nailed there hands to hers and did eachother IN THE BUTT. Lumessa suddenly though 69 cuffs and nails in her hands were sexy cuz it was her secret fetish she always hid if only eridan liked it too. Lunsides sighed.

den a nigerian pirince walked into the room and sAaid to john and duve "you buy viagra you need it i know i have BEST price, i know i sent you the email about it" dave said "nooo! my dykboners FINE and so is jones.  
>The prince den said " WHat about black money then?" Luncessa used her amazing DESU powers to make the prince leave, no one liked him.<p>

The hero guys (including amidamaru and celestia) then came across a moat filled with anacondagiantsquid-sharkodileosaurus rexes. Eridan started to cry. He said "Guys! Watashi really want to save Lunessa, but we have to turn back. You see, I'm terrified of water! What if I drown?!1!?" Gamzee honled and honked.

Oh no plot twist will lunessa be ok will everyone die oh no will I surpass hussie as a writer i hope so will eridan save lunessa (of course he will. otherwise lunessa and him couldn't have debAUCHED earsex or somethinmg)

den i(the writer who is really three differant girls) sexed andrew hussie in the butt 


End file.
